Terrexa
The Nation of Terrexa is a micronational democracy declared independent in 2018 by President Lincoln but established in 2011. Terrexa has a population of six people ranging from 15-80 with an equal male to female ratio. Their website is nationofterrexa.org and you can contact the president through email at president@nationofterrexa.org Government The Terrexan government is dictated by the Terrexan Constitution. Each election is held annually during the month of August, Terrexa's head of state is the President, followed by the Grand Chancellor followed by the Associate Chancellor. Both chancellor positions are determined by a national vote. The Office of President is exclusive and is determined by the sitting president. If the president shall be unable to serve or is impeached then the Grand Chancellor will take power. The president can hold the role of both president and Grand Chancellor at the same time but, neither the grand chancellor or president can hold the role of associate chancellor while maintaining an office. Proclamations Laws can be made by a declaration from the President after a law has been proposed and approved. The President must approve all laws and also has the power to propose them but, laws proposed by the President must be approved by the Chancellor. Proclamations also serve to announce official national days. National days are at the full discretion of the President and can be added or removed at any point by a declaration of a proclamation. Geography Terrexa is home to five major counties: Patrium, Arenso, Herban, Hibernica, and the Agricultural District. Within Terrexas five counties there are 2 cities, Arenso and Patrium the capital of Terrexa. In 2017 a small portion of land in Herban was dedicated as a "Native Terrexan Reservation". Patrium Patrium is home to 100% of the Terrexan residential population. All departments of the government are run in Patrium and there are many national monuments and government offices. Arenso Arenso is the largest Terrexan city, but the smallest county in size. Arenso also contains more national monuments than any other region of Terrexa. Arenso is famous for its 12 foot tall Freedom Tower originally built in 2011 and modified throughout the years. Herban Herban is home to 5-6 national monuments, parks, or memorials. Herban is home to the Native Terrexan Reservation. Hibernica Hibernica is the longest county spanning 30 meters. Hibernica is home to the Blue Path National Monument. Agricultural District The Agricultural District is the home of the Terrexan farming industry. The district produces peppers, tomatoes, squash, eggplants, radishes, and more during the Summer and Fall seasons. Climate Terrexa is located in a temperate climate in the American North East. Average Yearly Temperatures Landmarks Terrexa is home to 45+ monuments and landmarks. Their most notable monument is the Freedom Tower in the city of Arenso. Major Land Marks For a full list of monuments and landmarks go to nationofterrexa.org Military The Terrexan military consists of two people, a fleet of ten boats, and a drone. The military duties are to protect and fight for its citizens during and not during a war. The military has never been forced to use their power against an enemy. The TDS (Terrexan Disaster Sevices) also acts as an extension to the military. TDS works to aid and prevent disasters. Culture Terrexa has a rich culture highly influenced by the US. National Holidays Terrexan National Culture National Bird: Hawk National Animal: Betta Fish National Tree: Bamboo National Sport: Speed Limit 5 Sports Terrexa has one physical sports team, The Patrium Limits, the Limits play Speed Limit 5, the game created by the Terrexan President in The Terrexan National Sport is Speed Limit 5. Speed Limit 5 was created in 2012 by the president and other Terrexan citizens. The game consists of a ball and two people, each on opposing teams. Protests and Movements In April 2018, The Gnome Rights Movement was established with the goal of integrating gnomes into society and allowing gnomes to become citizens and vote in Terrexa. The movement has staged walkouts and public disruption and the group has announced other upcoming events. Media Terrexa gets their news from the "Ziar" the national newspaper of Terrexa, covering national and intermicronational stories as well. Terrexan National News is the broadcaster of Terrexan visual news and speeches. Stamp Book Each citizen and visitor of Terrexa is encouraged to grab a stamp book. Most landmarks and activities in the nation have a coordinating stamp. There are currently 19 available stamps for visitors and 20 for citizens. Science Terrexa has a strong science program. Terrexa's science program contributes to experiments, a space program, and protecting the environment. In 2018 the Terrexan government announced that a science museum would be established later this year. Experiments Wildlife The Terrexan wildlife is managed by the Department of Environment. Terrexa is home to 5 different types of birds and also to some members of the rodent family like squirrels and chipmunks. Terrexa works to protect all of its natural wildlife, especially squirrels. More information of Terrexa wildlife is on nationofterrexa.org Diplomacy Terrexa has had diplomatic contact with many nations formal and not. For each formal ally of Terrexa, the Terrexan Department of Monuments build an embassy. Terrexa openly excepts diplomatic conversations with other nations. Official Relations Embassy's